WitFit: Summer 2011: Thrifty
by SammieLynnsMom
Summary: A story based on the WitFit Prompts. Starting with Thrifty. AH, Rated M, E&B
1. Thrifty

**So, I'm trying this WitFit thing again so I can get back into writing daily. I picked a good day to start, because if you follow me on twitter you know how much I know on this topic. Anyway, the chapters will be ub-beta'd and that alone involves my own personal apology! I'm aiming for daily updates, I may fail a time or two, but the plot bunny is solid, and something I've wanted to write for a while. **

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompts: Thrifty, shifty, nifty**_

* * *

><p>I'm walking through the store, same time, same day, just like always.<p>

Sunday mornings are always my busiest. The knew Sunday newspaper comes out, which means the latest coupons, which means more clipping, more sorting, more organizing, more savings.

That is my routine, and I do it without delay.

This morning started like any other. My alarm went off, I rolled out of bed, brushed my teeth, and threw on my clothes. I grab the granola bar sitting next to my purse. I leave one out the night before, because I know I'll forget if I wait until the morning. Next to my breakfast is my purse and my binder.

Without my binder, I would be nothing. In fact, without my binder, I would probably starve. I hadn't given much thought to coupons until our economy crumbled, and I lost my job. I'd always been thrifty but even with minimal bills the money kept disappearing. Unemployment was a joke, and only by the struck of sheer luck did I find a job six months after I was laid off.

By that point, I was broke left having to play catch-up and realizing that there had to be a better way. I made less than before, but it was something, and something was definitely better than nothing.

I was watching the Early Show while I got ready for my first day at my new job, and there was a lady on talking about how much you could save with coupons. I didn't really have time to watch the whole segment, but I left myself a note, came home, and Googled.

I was shocked. Not just because I didn't know the power of a coupon, but because people could essentially live off of what they called 'stockpiles' when the economy got rough.

After that I set off to learn. I spent the first two weeks reading as much as I could just waiting for my first paycheck. I morned not being able to go out immediately and buy supplies, but I only had enough for gas and minimal food, so instead, I studied. I learned about binders, how to organize, how to set them up, how to do match-ups, and, essentially, a new way to shop.

Instead of buying what I needed for the week or for the month, I needed to learn how to be patient. I was so proud to walk in after my first check and buy ten newspapers. My blood was pulsing, my heart racing, and I felt on top of it all. Of course, by the end of the clipping and sorting, my back ached and my fingers felt like they would fall off.

My first trip to the store was equally as anti-climatic. Even though I saved a whole ten percent, when I got home I could see I bought a lot of things I didn't need. So, from that point, I worked on my discipline. I went in with a list; a solid, set-in-stone type of list. I gave myself a rule; if I found a clearance sale, it had to be less than fifty cents an item.

After that, it got better, and my stockpile grew. I had enough shampoo and condition to last me the year, same went with razors and shaving cream, deodorant and body spray, cleaners and dish detergent, and so forth. Finding great deals on food took more work, but before I knew it I had pasta, tomato sauce, rice, pancake mix, jelly, peanut butter, canned soups, and so forth.

Each month, my grocery bill went lower and lower. I set aside one-hundred dollars a month for my stockpile and one-hundred dollars for meats, fruits and veggies, dairy, and milk.

Some months, I didn't even need that because an amazing overage deal would come out, and I'd use that to pay for everything else. It took about six months before I was set with an array of items to last. I never stopped watching sale cycles, and I'd re-stock up where I needed to. The thing about coupons is that once something goes on sale, it takes a few more months and it goes on sale again. So, essentially, I'd buy for that period and wait for the next sale.

Couponing became my new way of life, and I even got my dad on board. He wouldn't use them himself, but he'd ask his co-workers for coupons if they weren't going to use them, which only gave me more coupons to use. If I needed something in bulk I would turn to a clipping service, but I tried hard not to.

My new job wasn't perfect, but it paid the bills I couldn't use coupons on, and I was able to devote enough time to saving more money. When I'd go into a store, I would quietly pull out my binder and list, and go about my business. Occasionally, I'd get asked questions or people would want me to teach them, and I happily did so. Cashiers would cheer me on and managers knew me by name.

Of course, all good things came to an end when the damn television show started. Yeah, you know the one...'Extreme Couponing' on TLC. I watched each week in horror as they showcased hoarder after hoarder, coupon fraud, and people even I considered to be crazy. Who on Earth needs 55 bottles of mustard and 200 bottles of salad dressing? They got the word 'extreme' right, and I would have nothing to do with it.

It took a few weeks before the stores caught up, but now everywhere I turned it was all about that stupid show. Things I had been doing for years were now splashed on the television like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Clipping a coupon, taking it to the store, and using it may seem easy, but it's not. There is planning, researching, organizing, and more organizing. You have to know the policies, sale cycles, and when best to pounce on a sale. There is an unwritten rule about ethics and that show seemed to bring out the crazies!

My favorite cashiers would tell me horror stories about people coming in and trying to use the wrong coupon on an item and yelling at them when they weren't accepted. Managers who used to like me before, now got snotty when they saw my binder. Even the old ladies in the store would look at me funny. Suddenly, I felt embarrassed for couponing.

Then, I went back to the forums and realized I wasn't alone. Others were being treated the same way, so I had to make a choice. I could stop couponing and run to hide, or I could stand up tall with a smile holding my binder proudly.

Financially, I had no other choice, but the latter, so I did it.

Now, every Sunday, I come a little bit earlier to get the papers I need. I shop a little bit sooner to make sure I get the deals, and I take only enough to last me until the next sale cycle. I coupon realistically.

Today is the first day I've seen you, even though I know all about you from the forums. You're in normal clothes, but your cover is easily blown when I can still see the black plastic sticking out of your pocket. We start out in tampons and end with dish washer detergent, but I refuse to let myself feel bullied.

I try not to make it obvious that I know you're following me, so I only take a few glances. Your eyes are a piecing green and your hair is definitely remember-able...a little blond with a little red. You don't smile, but I don't blame you...I wouldn't want to work here either.

As I push my cart to the check out lane I watch you veer off into the clothing, and I know you're gone for now. I almost feel a loss knowing you're not around anymore. Binders have been getting stolen lately, and, at least, you could stop that from happening to me.

The cashier is smiling, even when I hand her a stack of coupons, but it's because she knows me well...I taught her how to coupon just last year.

When I see my total of ten dollars, I want to fist pump into the air, but I don't. Some people like the attention, but I really don't. I load my cart and grab my receipt before telling Michelle I'll see her next week.

I see you again, but you're wearing a scowl on your face as you talk to someone else. I catch your eye seconds before I walk through the doors, and I smile. Your eyes lighten for a second, before you attention goes back to the man you're talking with and your face falls.

And, now I'm left with wondering if I'll see you next weekend or not.


	2. Mug

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Mug**_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell him off," Alice comments as she hands me a few coupons to sort.<p>

"What was I suppose to say? He was just doing his job, as idiotic as it may seem," I excuse.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have been following you. Isn't the point of security to catch the bad guys? You're the most honest person I know," Alice huffs as she takes a sip from her coffee mug.

This is how we spent our Monday evenings every week. She brings over the coupons she's collected, and we organize them into piles of stuff we can use or donate. We keep a bag filled with expired ones and every month sent them to the soldiers overseas, but for those still current, we find people that can use them.

"Well, you know Shelly had someone try and swipe her binder a few weeks ago and theft has been on the rise lately, so maybe mine will be safer," I reply off-handedly almost regretting telling Alice the story of my Sunday.

After I got back from Wal*Mart, I clipped my coupons, I sorted them into my binder, and I went on about my day as usual. It was just the imagine of a bronzed-hair man that kept invading my thoughts that was different.

"If you say so, Bella," Alice said as we change subjects to her and her boyfriend, Jasper.

Alice and I met through him actually. Someone at work had asked me about a coupon, and he overheard me talking about it. He pulled me aside and asked if I could help his girlfriend, because she had just lost her job, and they were barely making it through. I, of course, immediately jumped on the chance, and we instantly became friends.

After a long evening of organizing and our shopping trips planned for the next week, I said goodbye to Alice at the door.

"Let me know if you want me to go with you on Sunday. I know I generally go up to Winco, but I can easily go to Wal*Mart instead," she offers, but I shake my head.

"I'm sure my next trip will be fine, I'll see you on Thursday for the ten for ten deals, though," I answer with a smile. Nothing got Alice more excited than Vans during their dollar days.

When stores did their ten dollar for ten item deals, it was like a couponers best dream. Of course, add in coupons that double, and it meant a lot of free or super cheap products. This week, we'd be stocking up on Sunny D, Malt-O-Meal Cereal, protein bars, Ronzoni Pasta, and Purex, just to name a few.

Every time a store did a big sale like this, Alice and I sat down with envelopes and pre-pulled out coupons for the trip. On the outside of the envelope we would write out what we had, how many we needed, and what we expected to pay. I was estimating my trip to cost roughly twenty dollars because I also needed to buy milk, bread, and cheese. Finding milk coupons was always the hardest, but this week I had coupons for my bread and cheese. It didn't make them really cheap, but anything helps when it came to the necessities.

I finished cleaning up our coffee mugs from the night, before stashing my binder away in my bookcase. I hop online to make sure I didn't miss anything, before turning on the newest episode of _Big Brother. _

I silently envy the relationship Alice and Jasper have, and I wonder when I would find someone who didn't think I was a nutcase.

I was dating Jake before I lost my job, but once I couldn't go out at his beckon call we split up. Looking back, it was for the best, but between finding a new job, settling in, and securing my future, I didn't focus much time to think about dating.

Now with the show out, I cringed when new people stopped me to ask about coupons. I didn't mind helping anyone who genuinely wanted information, but there were a few people at work that basically wanted me to do all the work for them. They didn't understand how long it took, and they weren't willing to work for it, so I gave up trying.

I look at the clock and groan. It is only nine, and my eyes were already shutting. I wasn't even thirty, but I felt ancient. So, I shut the television off and made my way to bed. Imagines of green and bronze playing in my dreams all night.


	3. Harmony

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

**_Word Prompt: Harmony_**

* * *

><p>I always love Sunday mornings. The store is quiet, the newspaper is out, and my cart is filling up with the newest hottest deals.<p>

You are standing in front of the tampons, and it takes all I have not to laugh at you, but like last week, you are attempting to be sneaky. If I ever talk to you, I'm going to suggest you take a "Stalker 101" class because frankly you suck at it.

I'm excited to see the Tide single loads are back in stock, so I bend down to pick up my share, then I move onto the Colgate Max Fresh Toothpaste, and end with Clean & Clear facial wash. I count my coupons out and set them aside, before I take a step back to scan the trial section.

Generally, the trial section is the most overlooked area by the average shopper, but for a couponer who knows how to utilize it the best; it's golden. However, at the same time, it's often the most fickle. Manufacturer's release trial sized products to get people to try a new product, they sell them, and then they disappear. Last month, it was Colgate Cavity protection and this month Colgate Max Fresh. Some items will always be around, but you can't always count on it.

My eyes scan and that is when I spot it. The one spot that is always empty no matter what, to the point where my eyes almost skip it. Today my eyes go wide, and I feel giddy; I've spotted the most coveted trial section item ever. The three dollar Gillette Proglide Razor. My amazement falls, and I grab every single one of them. I normally don't condone shelf clearing, but my father really uses these razors, and they are expensive. There is only eight, so I quickly grab my binder and start flipping. I see the coupon; the same four dollar off any Proglide Razor that Proctor & Gamble put out almost every month, and I count. I have well over twenty, but eight will do, so I set them aside. A wave of peace and harmony wash over me as I begin to re-calculate my costs for this trip.

I look up to see you staring at me with a perplexed face. I turn my cart away and start to walk because I know if I don't I'm going to laugh at you. I assume my sudden shift in emotion confused you, and that was the reason you were openly staring at me while your hands held a box of super plus tampons. I could stay and laugh, but I'm feeling nice so I walk away. All I need is four more Cascade, and my trip will be complete.

When you beat me to the aisle I wonder if you've somehow reading my mind, or if I am just that obvious, too. Your hand is on a bottle of Cascade, and it will be the closest I've ever had to come to you when I crouch down to grab four bags of the three Cascade Action Pack packages.

I wasn't expecting anything to change, but then your smell hits me. You look to be a little younger than me, but you smell like a man...a manly man, and it's alluring. I want to ask you what cologne you use, but then I see you walk away...the bottle of Cascade still in your hands. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were running away, but as my fog of you clears away I realize you know that you got busted.

I stand up and shake my head. You're a security guard at Wal*Mart who has a habit of following me around, and I should not be thinking of you in any other way.

I greet Nicole this morning as I unload my cart. I expected to pay around eight dollars for everything, but with my Gillette find I actually broke even. So, I walk out only spending twelve cents even though I bought ten papers. Even though Wal*Mart isn't the easiest store to coupon at, they give me overage, and that is enough to keep me coming back.

You're not at the door when I leave, and I frown a little. As I unload my bags in the practically empty parking lot, I look up and see you standing outside smoking. I want to smile or wave, but instead I get in my car and drive away.

Next week, I'm having Alice come with me.


	4. Priority

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

**_Word Prompt: Priority_**

* * *

><p>Couponing is a priority. Saving money is definitely a huge priority, but it's not the only priority in my life. I have a job, a few friends, and I make time to do lunch with my dad every Saturday afternoon.<p>

Some may think I lead a very boring life, but I don't. It may not be exciting or adventurous, but it's transitional. I'm too old to do the club and bar scene, but I'm too young to fit in with the already matured, married parents, either.

I can count my closest friends on one hand, but I have always been this way. Lots of acquaintances, but few people I really trust.

"So, what's new, kiddo?" my dad asks as we sit down in our booth. The Diner looks like it always does, and though my dad always orders the same meat and potatoes plate, I never order the same thing two weeks in a row. Today, I just want a salad...a huge, green, leafy, cheese covered salad with a boat load of ranch dressing.

"Nothing really. I have the opportunity to pick up a bigger account at work, and if I do it means a small promotion," I explain. The chance just popped up late Friday, and I really feel like I have a shot at it. It'll mean more hours, but also more pay. I could always use more pay.

"Really? That's awesome, Bella. I knew you would fit your footing again soon," he exclaims a little happier than I normally see him. My parents split up when I was a baby. My dad wanted to settle down, and my mom didn't. She left, he stayed, and that is how I came to grow up. He is a good dad, I have no complaints.

"What about you? Any big changes," I ask. I didn't need to ask because I already knew the answer. My dad never changes anything; from the old 1970's wallpaper in the kitchen to the ESPN games he watches every night.

"Well, actually, there is something I want to bring up," he starts nervously, and I look up with confusion. "I met this woman, well, she came into the station, and we started, um, dating.'

"How long?" I interject.

"About a month," he answers. "I want you to meet her."

My eyes go wide as I take in his words and nod. Sure, my parents didn't work, but my dad had been alone for as long as I could remember. I really didn't know how to react, so I act like it's nothing and tell him to arrange a dinner this coming week.

"What about you, kid? Anyone special," he pushes, but I shrug. How do you tell your cop dad that you may have a potential stalker at Wal*Mart who thinks you're a thief, but he's really hot and smalls manly? Yeah, I didn't either, so I went with the shrug. "You know, it's okay to go out every once in a while, Bella. You shouldn't stay home all the time."

"I don't stay home all the time," I snap defensively.

"Shopping doesn't count as going out. I understand coupons are your number one priority, but they won't be around to keep you safe when I'm gone," he answers, and I force myself not to roll my eyes.

"I do more than shop," I state. "I go out with Alice and Jasper, and I see Rose, too. I don't need a guy right now, my focus is just elsewhere."

"Whatever you say, but I think it's time you look at your priorities," he says, and I'm over this conversation. He senses it and changes the topic, but the damage is done.

I leave feeling annoyed with how my day has turned out. When I sit down in my car I hear my cell phone start to ring. I smile when I realize the number calling is Alice's.

"Bella, you have to get to Walgreens now!" she screams into the phone. "They're re-stocking everything, and the sale ends tonight. They have everything that wasn't in stock this week. A few others are here too, I can't grab everything fast enough, I need your help."

This is the part where my blood rushes through my veins as I slam my key into the ignition and race to Wags. My envelope is in my binder, and I am now on a mission. All negative thoughts from lunch are gone, and I know where I need to be...Wags.

Some would call this insane, and, to them, I would agree. However, amazing deals at Wags are hard to come by. They rarely have sufficient stock, the cashiers turn around so quickly it's hard to get to know anyone, and they have stricter rules to follow. For every coupon you use, you have to have a product to match it. Now, even though that sounds like common sense it isn't because you can use a Wags coupon with a Manufacture Coupon for more savings. But, if you have one item with two coupons it means you have to buy one extra 'filer' item. Juggling numbers is never fun, but Wags also has the benefit of Register Rewards. When you buy certain products, a coupon prints at the end of your transaction and you can roll it into the next transaction or use it later. After Extreme Couponing came out, Walgreens changed their policy to no more than two transactions, per person, per day. Thus, making all of ours life just that much more complicated.

I see the red letters, and I park without thinking and race in. Alice is right, I do see a lot of couponers, so I grab a cart and fly into Health & Beauty. This week, Wags had a buy one get one free sale on Olay Body Wash, add the buy one get one free coupon that had just came out, and that is two for free. Then, they had buy any two Colgate Max Fresh Toothpastes for two dollars each and receive a two dollar Register Reward. Well, when you use a dollar off, you pay one dollar a tube, but then the Register Reward cancels it out, so it's like paying nothing.

Playing the Register Reward game when I first started out got hard, and I burnt myself out more than once. Now that I was more efficient, I could easily have twenty to thirty dollars in Register Rewards just waiting in the wings for my next trip.

"Thank God you're here," Alice says breathlessly as she begins to separate her cart into mine and hers. I notice she's already grabbed the Olay, Colgate, Icy Hot, and BC Powder. I knew vitamins would be our last place to hit, so I turn the cart and freeze in place.

I wasn't sure what I recognized first; the hair or the face, but standing in front of band-aids is you; the man who currently haunts my dreams. Alice turns when she realizes I've stopped, and she looks confused. He looks up and our eyes connect, before he quickly grabs a box and stalks off.

I want to follow after him and introduce myself, but I don't. It's not the right place, and it's obvious he hates me by the scowl he just had. So, I shake my head and follow after Alice.

We're comparing prices of a newly clearance Sundown Vitamin when Alice blurts out, "If you buy the folic acid just for the register reward, can I have it?"

I blink and blink again.

"You're pregnant," I state, it's not a question. She grins and nods, so I toss four bottles into my cart and head for the check-out. I don't know what to say to Alice. I'm happy for her and Jasper, but after the day with my dad, it's like another reminder of where my life isn't going.

The line is backed up because an older man is yelling at the cashier for not taking his coupon. I don't see you anymore, so I assume you got out before the fight started. I sigh when I realize he's wrong, she's right, and he's saying the most vile things to her.

I turn to Alice who is turning red. While I'm quiet and reserved, Alice is not, and if the manager didn't chose that moment to show up, she'd hit the roof.

Another lane opens, and the two people in front of us move over. The now flustered cashier sighs when she sees my stack of coupons. She's new and doesn't know me.

"I promise not to yell at you," I try to break the tension, but she smiles grimly and begins my first transaction with a sigh.

Both transactions go as planned, and she smiles a little when she hands me my second receipt and Register Rewards. I wait for Alice, who also has flawless transactions, before heading to leave.

"Bella, wait," I hear from behind me. I turn to see Cindy racing up. "I'm so sorry, I thought I missed you. I checked out this young man at the jewelry register, and he said to give you these. He didn't know what they were, so I explained why he should hold onto them, but he insisted I give them to you since you know what to do with them."  
>I look down at her hand and see three Register Rewards totalling fifteen dollars.<p>

"What did he look like?" I ask already knowing her answer. Just as I assume, it's you. Do you realize what you just gave me? This is the equivalent of writing me a check or giving me a gift card.

I take the rewards from her hand, thank her, and leave with Alice.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" she asks at the car.

"That was my security guard," I answer as Alice's eyes go wide.

"I'll see you at five o'clock sharp, missy. I have to meet this guy," she says before heading for her canary yellow Taurus.

* * *

><p><strong>*The recent Wags deal was actually on Right Guard Bodywash, but since Bella is a girl, I changed it to Olay. And, yes, you can stack a BOGO coupon on a BOGO sale at Walgreens and walk out with 2 free products. :)<strong>

***Yes, you can send expires coupons overseas. All overseas DECA Commissaries will take coupons for six months after their expiration date. When we lived in Germany for three years, I had to rely on the wonderful people who sent their left overs because printing wasn't an option there. You can google "Coups for Troops" for more information.  
><strong>


	5. Overgrown

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Overgrown**_

* * *

><p>"Good morning," I cheer brightly to Alice as we both get out of our cars. My hair is done, my clothes are a bit nicer than normal, and I feel anxiously cautious.<p>

"Morning," she chirps back. Her eyes take in how I look, and she nods her approval.

"Let's do this," I say as I realize flying butterflies are in my stomach. The truth is; I drank two cups of coffee this morning because I didn't sleep last night. Every time I shut my eyes, I thought of you...the Register Rewards still sit proudly in my wallet. Part of me wants to use them to buy you something, but I don't know what to buy.

We walk through the door, and I immediately see you. Normally, you don't pop up until I'm already shopping, but there you are, talking to a gorgeous red-head and you're smiling. I feel my face fall, but Alice doesn't say anything. I say hello to the lady at the door and begin to look through my papers.

When I first got into the world of couponing, I assumed, that all you needed to do was walk in, pick up the paper, check-out, and leave. Then, I got home and realized only half of my papers had all the inserts. So, now, I spent the first five to ten minutes in the store verifying that all ten papers I'm buying has all the right inserts.

Alice is busy checking on her, while I am mine, but I still see you out of the corner of my eye. You're joking about something, because you're laughing, and you look up. I immediately look back down, pop the ten papers into my cart, and go to check out.

"Bella, what about your list?" Alice asks when she sees where I'm going.

"I don't feel well. I'm going home," I state because what else could I say? I was obviously very naive if I thought you wanted anything to do with me. Sure, you work at Wal*Mart, but you're gorgeous and manly, and I'm older and frumpy. Well, maybe not frumpy, but definitely older.

"What? No, you're not, we have a list to buy," Alice says as she blocks my cart. "Now, move." She pointed to the Health & Beauty section.

I way my options. If I leave, Alice will make a scene, and I don't want that. If I don't leave, I may have to see you again, and I don't want that either. I huff, but move to the travel section, which I know is what she meant.

I'm loading up on Garnier Shampoo and Conditioner, and I see you, again. Next to tampons, again. Only this time, it's not cute, it's annoying.

Alice is busy counting the twenty bottles she needs, before walking to the back wall next to you. It looks like she's going for a thing of pads, when instead goes on her tippy-toes and grabs a box of Trojan Magnum condoms.

"Hey, you look like you're about the size of my boyfriend. Do you wear these?" Alice asks with a completely straight face.

You snap your head up, and your eyes go wide. You look from her to me and back again.

"I, um, I..." you stutter before running off in the opposite

I'm left blinking rapidly at Alice in total shock.

"What did you? Why did you?" I mutter you, but Alice's face looks triumphant.

"You didn't want to say anything, so I thought I would," Alice answers and goes for her cart. "Besides, the look on his face was priceless."

"But, still Alice, that was mean," I admonish.

"So is handing over fifteen dollars without a word, and then hanging all over Overgrown Barbie as we walk in the door," she shrugs off.

"Alice, he doesn't owe me anything," I defend, even though I have no idea why I'm doing it.

"He could at last say hi. Now, we have more Cascade to get, and I want to see if juice is still fifty cents."

So, we walk over to dish detergent just to find the bin empty. The truth is, I have more than enough at home, so I shrug, but Alice isn't happy with that.

That is when I look up and see you again. Your face looks pained and you're hovering by an end-cap almost out of sight. However, Alice still sees you and approaches you. She tells you she knows you work there, and asks if you can look in the back for the Cascade. You blink a few more times, but nod and walk off.

Another employee brings out a box for us to grab from, but I'm left feeling disappointed. Juice was still on sale, so I throw in a few feeling fatigued. When I woke up this morning, I didn't expect my trip to end this way.

I smile at Nicole as I load the belt at check-out, but it's superficial. I really just want to run and hide, so I tell Alice I'm going to skip breakfast and leave before she's even done.

I don't see you when I leave, and I don't see you outside. Instead, all I'm left with is my binder, my papers, and a few bags of stuff. A week ago that would have made me feel great, now I just feel alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #1: If you want to coupon you NEED to buy the Sunday paper or you NEED to go through an insert service.<strong>

**Rule #2: You ALWAYS check your paper! A-L-W-A-Y-S!  
><strong>


	6. Round

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Round**_

* * *

><p>After leaving Wal*Mart on Sunday, I hide in my house. I stop answering the phone, and I don't get together with anyone for cutting and sorting. Even though I go to work everyday and perform my job, I'm avoiding people. Even Jasper hasn't tried to have lunch with me, and I wonder if Alice gave him the details. I feel like I need a change, but I don't really know where to start, and until I do I'm being anti-social.<p>

I have enough money to go to the spa for a new hairstyle, and, if I'm smart, probably a new outfit or two. The only problem with that is fixing my outside isn't going to help my inside. It makes me wonder if my dad is right-are my priorities wrong?

I never cnsciously feel like my biological clock is ticking, but even I can see I'm not getting any younger. It's obvious that you were only taking your pity out on me, so you're out of the question, but that doesn't mean all men are out of the question. My face may not be model material, but my breasts are still at least round and perky. My waist fits the size of my body, and I normally put a decent amount of work into my own appearance. I may be worthless to you, but maybe I can be worthwhile to someone else.

Wednesday night finds me in my stockpile room. I own a modest two bedroom place that affords me enough space to store my stocked up items. I have shelving units to hold my boxed and canned goods and reserve the closet for everything health and beauty. Even in a store, they don't put food and soaps in the same aisle, so I don't at home either.

It took me months to find the best system because I never want anything to expire. If it expires, even if it cost me nothing, it's worthless. Every few months, I take any extras to the local food bank and homeless shelters in my area. After the economy fell, and so many more people needed them their reserves dropped quickly. I did what I could to replenish them, even though I never reached out when I was broke. I always wondered who they would have to turn away if I went there, so I never did. The guilt alone of one hungry child was enough to keep me away, and that philosophy got me into couponing. Then, during the holidays, I adopt soldiers to send care packages overseas. Some of them don't have families sending them things, so I always try to sponsor at least ten.

I sit on the floor in front of my twenty bottles of Dr. Pepper and wonder if this is enough. Would you cringe if you saw this room? Would you call me a freak or a hoarder? Could you see this as the way I secure my future. If I lost my job tomorrow, I could survive because of this room.

Friday rolls around, and I resign to getting my papers and leaving come Sunday. I don't bother with a list when I realize I need nothing for the coming week...or hell, the coming month. A few decent deals are up, but with my surplus of snack foods and toothpaste, I feel confident skipping. It isn't the first and won't be the last deal on NutriGrain Bars.

When Saturday morning rolls around, I can't move. My head hurts, my throat is raw, and I can't stop coughing. I thank God for the cheap NyQuil I have stashed away as I gulp it down. I shut my eyes after leaving Alice a text message that say I'm sick and to pick me up my papers.

This will be the first Sunday I've missed this year, but when my alarm goes off, I still can't move. Last time, I panicked, this time I am too focused on sleeping. I know I need to get to my e-mail to let my boss know I need to take Monday, and possibly Tuesday off, and I wonder if this will effect the new account I'm going for. I hope not, but I don't have it in me to care.

My bones hurt, my chest is on fire, and my throat is still hoarse, so I know work isn't an option. Two hours after my alarm sounds, Alice texts me to let me know she has my papers and will drop them by later that evening.

It's still hard to move, but I throw myself in the shower anyway. The steam slowly starts to fill my lungs, and, for a brief second, I feel like I can breath again. I don't feel nearly as icky as before, and I cough up more in twenty minutes than I have in the last twenty-four hours.

Even though my bones are still sore and my head is throbbing, I know I need to eat. So I shut the shower off, get out and grab my robe. It's purple and fluffy and only cost me five dollars. I got it from JCPenney's after Thanksgiving...I live for Black Friday.

I take stock of my kitchen and decide on soup. It's from a can, but I don't really care. My stomach rumbles when I hear a knock on the door. I glance at the clock and realize it's Alice with my papers. I place the can back on the counter and head for the door.

"You could have used your key," I say as the door flies open, only it isn't Alice on the other side, it's you.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #3: If you buy something you can't or won't use, you've wasted your time, your coupon, and taken it from someone who could.<br>**


	7. Magnitude

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Magnitude**_

* * *

><p>I blink rapidly at you as I calculate exactly how much NyQuil I took earlier. I didn't think it's enough to cause hallucinations, but there was no way it was you. How could it? We haven't spoken a word to each other; unless you really are a stalker, and, in that case, I really should start screaming or something.<p>

"Hi," you say nervously as you hold up a plastic bag from Wal*Mart and a food container for me to see.

I continue to blink. You spoke, so that could make you real, but really all I want to know is how you found me.

"Are you stalking me? Because, if you are, that's fine, but I want to call my dad first. He's a cop and you can just give your statement now, and we can cut out the kidnapping and torture before my inevitable rescue because my dad is a cop. He'll hunt you down and kill you," I state matter-of-factly even though my voice is hoarse, and I'm starting to feel dizzy again.

Instead of speaking you begin to laugh...and laugh, and even grab your side with your food container holding hand, because I assume it hurts for you to laugh. It must be at least a minute before you come up to breathe, but your eyes are glowing. Not in that freaky I'm going to kill you way, but in the 'I'm laughing so hard I'm crying,' type of way.

"Are you done yet?" I ask slightly annoyed that my real fear of a stalker is so hysterical to you.

"Yes," you gasp. "God, I'm sorry, I just...of all the things I expected you to say, well, that just wasn't it."

"So, you are not a stalker?" I ask directly.

"No, I promise that I am not here to stalk, kidnap, or torture you," you choke out while holding back another laugh.

"Then, come in, but I can't promise not to get you sick," I say as I open the door a little wider.

"So, you're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, I noticed you weren't there this morning, so I brought you papers," you begin to explain with the bag held out to me. I realize you're not joking by the look on your face, so I tentatively take the heavy bag from your hand. My arm feels weak as I manage to toss it on my chair. I'm guessing there is ten papers or so. "Anyway, so, your friend was there, and I wasn't really spying, but I heard her tell the cashier you were sick. The cashier was so shocked she said your name and said you hadn't missed a Sunday in over a year, and to send along her regards.

"When I heard your name I knew who you were because I met with your dad last week for an interview. I only have the security guard position because nothing else was available after I got out of the police academy. With budget cuts, only two people from my class got offers, and I was number three, so I didn't. Anyway, from there, I looked you up. I wanted to apologize for last week. I'm not sure what I did, but your friend obviously had it out for me, so I know I did something," you finish with a final breath.

I'm not really sure what to say to that. It was a nice gesture, but what did you want from me? Did you still think I want pity? Is this a game?

"So, you're a cop?" I blurt out, and you nod. Then, it's my turn to laugh. I never interfere in my dad's business, but a part of me feels I should call to warn him about your lackluster following skills.

"What is so funny?" you feign hurt as you say it.

"Well, for starters, if you were the third in your class, I would expect you to be able to tail a customer without them knowing about it, and two, you don't find any of this funny? Maybe it's the medicine," I stumble out through fits of laughing. Of course, laughing hurts so it's not really a laugh-laugh, more like a cough-laugh.

"How many weeks have you seen me?" you ask with a dead serious face.

"Um, three." I have to think back, but my head still hurts and it hurts to think.

"So, you've only seen me in the past month, but I've been following you for three months," you say smugly, and I fight the urge to smack the arrogant smirk playing on your lips.

"Why?" I stutter out.

"Because it's my job. I know you're not a thief, but after that show came out, we had a lot of theft involving coupons, so when one comes in we monitor that person for a while," you breeze through your answer without a second though it seems.

"How long?" I ask.

"A week, maybe two, under normal circumstances." You shrug your shoulders, but I know math, and I've been followed ten weeks longer than normal.

"I don't understand." I shake my head and move to sit down. My head still hurts, my stomach is rumbling, and I need to sit down. You step forward and take my hand.

"I'm an idiot," you say almost into my ear. "Here I am talking, and you're sick. I brought you soup. It's my mom's recipe, and I don't know if I did it justice, but please eat. I didn't think to bring a spoon, where can I find one?"

I point in the direction of my kitchen without thinking. Today has not turn out at all like I expect, and I'm feeling very out of control.

A few seconds later, you produce a spoon, and I gulp down the hot liquid. It feels like fire going down, but it's soothing and filling my empty stomach. I have never had your mother's soup, but this tastes much better than the Campbells chicken noodle I have out on my counter.

I finish about half the container before looking up. Your gaze meets mine, and you smile.

"Better?" you ask, and I nod slowly. "Good, now where is your medicine? You should take some and get to sleep, as I've taken up way too much of your time," you say as you stand up.

"I can't have anymore for an hour, and you're not bothering me," I answer. It's pathetic to admit the truth, but I actually like having you here. With you here, I'm not alone.

"Regardless, I should get going," you reply, and I nod realizing that, of course, you don't want to hang out with me. I'm frumpy and old and sick and...

"Thank you for the papers, and the soup," I muttered out as the magnitude of your gesture hits me. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, I've got it," you tell me, but I shake my head no and stumble for my purse. "Look, really, maybe you can repay the favor another time."

That is when it hits me...you're here because of my dad. You think if I tell him what you did you'll have more of a chance at the job.

"Sure, I'll call my dad later," I blurt out angrily.

"What? No, not that kind of favor, I was thinking coffee or dinner, or something," you amend, and I eye you suspiciously.

"I don't know about that," I begin to say, but you cut me off.

"Just think about it, and if not, maybe we can be friends. I'll talk to you later, Bella," you say and walk out the door.

Two things stuck out to me that night as I cough myself to death.

One, you called me Bella; only my closest friends call me that. And, two, I don't even know your name.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #4: If a security guard from Wal*Mart randomly shows up to your door with papers and chicken soup, please don't let him in. This is fanfiction, not reality, and he probably IS a stalker.<br>**


	8. Adjust

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Adjust**_

* * *

><p>"So, let me see if I have this straight," Alice starts to lecture while I cough up half my lungs. "The hot security guard from Wal*Mart shows up at your door, brings newspapers and soup, asks you on a date and you tell him you'll think about it?"<p>

"Pretty much. Alice, for all I know it's a pity thing, I need some time to adjust to the fact that it may not be," I answer like it's nothing. After you left my stomach went into an uproar and not even because of the soup. Butterflies take over, and I didn't even know your name. I wanted to know it. I imagine it's something manly and strong.

"Oh, and wait, he's not some measly security guard, he's actually a cop. Bella, what are you thinking saying no?" she admonishes.

"What if it didn't work out?" I reply though my mouth is going dry again. I think it's from the cold medicine that I took seconds before Alice came to the door. In reality, she only missed you by about ten minutes. And, now, I have double the papers.

"And, what if this is who you've been waiting for? He could be it, besides, it's just a date," Alice pushes, but I shrug. Maybe to her it is just a date, but to me it's the unknown. It's been so long since I've put myself out there, that I'm wondering if I even know how.

"I'll think about it, but, for right now, I'm tired," I reply with a yawn, and Alice takes the hint.

She leaves a few minutes later, and I finally crawl back into bed.

I only feel marginally better on Monday, and slightly better Tuesday, but on Wednesday I know I need to return to work. Of course, my desk is flooded with work I have to catch up on, my boss seems understanding enough, but I know he expects me to be twice as productive now.

Wednesday evening rolls around, and I realize I have to cancel on Alice. We are suppose to organize and clip again, but I just have too much work to get through, so I stay a few hours later and arrive home at eight.

By the time I get home I look and feel like a mess. I'm a little warm, but not feverish, and my lungs hurt, but the cough stays gone. My hair is all over the place, and my clothes feel like they're sticking to my body, but I see a car I don't recognize as I pull in to park.

Standing at my door is you, again. Another container in your hand, but it isn't soup.

"You really are stalking me," I joke as I walk up. You slightly jump before twisting around.

"I thought you were asleep," you answer, but there is something different about your face today. "Look, I know this is probably weird, but I just thought..."

When you stop talking all I can do is stare.

"Crap, this is awkward, I'll just go..." you say and try to step past me, but I shake my head.

"You are here for something, what do you want?" I ask simply. I'm tired, I'm achy, and I don't want to play games.

"I got the job," you answer, and I smile. "I don't really know a whole lot of people, so I thought I'd check on you and bring dinner. I figured you'd still be home, but I was obviously wrong. I just wanted to celebrate with someone, and, well, you came to mind."

"Congratulations," I cheer, though my voice goes out. "Come on in, I smell Chinese, and I won't turn away Chinese take-out."

I feel guilty that my house is as messy as it is, but you don't seem to care. I watch in awe as you set food out on the table, and I realize how gross I still feel. I excuse myself to my room and quickly change into comfortable clothes. It's just a simple t-shirt and jeans combo, but I still look decent. I have looked worse in front of you, so dressing up seems almost like a lie now.

"I didn't know what you like to eat, so I got a little of everything," you nervously rattle every dish now laying on my table.

"Look, this is nice and all, but I have a question before we start eating," I say when it finally dawns on me what I'm missing.

"Anything," you reply with a smirk.

"What is your name?" I ask plainly.

"God, I'm rude, I'm so sorry. Bella Swan, I am Edward Cullen," you reply with your hand in the air. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I slowly take your hand, and my vision goes blurry. A wave of electricity jolts through my body, and the fog in front of my eyes starts to fade to show you smiling. That was when I knew you felt it too.


	9. Point

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Point**_

* * *

><p>"Was the food okay?" you ask, as we both begin to clean up the table.<p>

"It was amazing," I answer truthfully. It's been too long since I've eaten Chinese take-out, and I make a note not to go months without it again.

"Well, I'll remember that for next time," you chuckle, and my head snaps up. "There will be a next time, right?" Your face falls slightly as you say it.

"Yeah, sorry," I cough out. Throughout dinner you told me stories of your life and the academy, because my voice wasn't lasting me more than a few minutes at a time. "I, just didn't expect you to want to hang out again. I haven't been the greatest host."

"Whatever you say, but it's not like you're boring. I know you still don't feel well," you say sincerely, and it makes me smile.

I feel like I should say or do something, but I'm at a loss. I feel like I'm walking out of step here, and I don't know how to get back on track.

"So, Bella, what do you do for fun?" you ask as you walk up behind me.

"I like to read and coupon. Really, I'm not that exciting," I state plainly. "I work a lot, and I go out with friends every once in awhile. It's normally just dinner and drinks though."

"Well, then, come out with me this weekend. I'm not working a security guard anymore, and I don't start with your dad until Monday," you hint, but instead of feeling happy I sigh.

"I would, but I have so much work to catch up on, and all of that," I state as my finger points to the stack of inserts I have yet to touch. Getting behind kills me every single time, and it's why I work on the same schedule every week.

My binder is set up in twenty-six categories. Each category has a corresponding letter with an index in the front. Every week I put new coupons in and I take expired ones out. Now that it looks like I have twenty sets of inserts to go through with another thirty the coming week, I know I need to buckle down and do it, or I won't ever get to it.

"So, you need to organize all of that first?" you tease with a chuckle to your voice. I don't know if I should laugh too or be embarrassed.

I nod my head yes, and you smirk.

"Well, get to clipping, because I'll be here first thing Saturday morning," you inform me with a serious tone. "And, Bella, I'm not taking no for an answer."

You lean down and brush your lips against mine. I should focus on how gross I still feel or that I can get you sick, but all I can seem to feel is the same lightning from earlier.

I don't know how long it takes for me to come back from my you-induced fog, but when I do you're gone, and so is my coupon stack. I don't understand the point of stealing my coupons, but you're no longer just a stalker...you're a stalking coupon thief!


	10. Deluge

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Deluge  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm still fuming mad when I wake up and it throws my whole day off.<p>

I smile politely to my boss and co-workers, but I'm still boiling mad.

Why steal coupons? Why steal coupons you brought me?

When Alice calls me on my drive home I'm sitting fire. The later the day, the more angry I get it. It's not even about the coupons anymore, it's that I don't understand.

I'm used to schedules and routine and organization, and then you appear at my door, and I'm suddenly living in an out-of-control world.

I hang up with Alice seconds before I pull up to my place. She's as shocked as I am and doesn't have much to offer.

I'm only somewhat calm when I get to my door, but my vision is blurry enough to miss the box I stumble over.

I cautiously bend down and open it to see a deluge of coupons organized into categories. Everything is cut and in it's correct category and...

I only know of one person who could do this, and it's you.

I should feel gratitude, and I should be more thankful, but all I want to do is ring your neck!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's short, I'm tired, but wanted to write something. <strong>

**Rule #5: Stealing coupons is wrong. Unless you are physically pulling them out of the trash on public property it's illegal. Even if you have permission from a jiffy mart manager to come at the end of the day, you can be charged with thief by taking them out of the boxes. Don't believe me? Google the latest coupon stealing story.**


	11. Reflection

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Reflection  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Once I manage to open my door, I set the box down and walk into my kitchen. I rummage around for a few minutes before I hear the door. I don't have to guess who it is, I know, and part of that scares me. How did you become so much of my life in such a short period of time? Why would you take coupons just to organize them? Why do you even know how to organize them?<p>

I have more questions than answers, and it takes a total of three knocks before I open the door, slowly.

Of course I'm right, it's you...it's always you. No one has knocks on my door as much as you except maybe Alice and Rosalie. That makes me sad, but here you are...again, holding Chinese take-out with a smile on your face.

"Bad day at work?" you ask, and I want to slap you. Okay, maybe not slap you, but still ring your neck.

"Why did you take my stuff?" I ask with my body blocking the doorway.

"I wanted to help you," you answer with a genuine smile, and it makes me more angry.

"Why didn't you ask me if I needed help? Why did you take them without asking?" I push.

"I thought you'd like the help," you answer, and it makes me sigh. Any answer but that would have been better, hell, no answer at all would have been better.

"So, instead of asking or taking into consideration what I want or feel, you went around me. Look, you're a nice guy and you seem very real, but I don't know you. You show up like I do, you take my stuff, and you've ordered me out on a date...all without asking. I appreciate what you did, but I'm used to order, and you've brought nothing but chaos." I sigh again because it almost hurts to say what I'm about to say. "Look, I just don't think this is going to work out."

Your face falls, but you don't say a word. You stand there blinking a few times, before you reach into your pocket and pull out a card. Without saying anything you hold it up to me. I cautiously take it and realize it's your number.

"I'm sorry I assumed too much, but when you figure your stuff out, why don't you call me?" you ask. You don't sound angry or mean or hateful, if anything you don't sound like anything. You also set the bag of food at my door and turn to walk away. My mouth is open to say something, but you turn around and holler, "Keep it, I got you your favorite."

By the time I shut the door I'm angry again. I'm angry at you for being perfect. I'm angry that you were sweet and thoughtful and brought me my favorite food, but, most of all, I'm angry that I seem to lack the ability to accept it.

I stick the bag of food on the table, but I don't touch it...how can I eat a meal for two when there is only one? How can I let someone who could potentially have the ability to be amazing just walk away? When did I close myself off so much? I had friends and I had my dad, but, outside of that, I just have me.

The current reflection of my life drives me to drink. Well, not really, but I did pull out a bottle of wine, and I did drink a glass or two. I'm not drunk, but somehow my brain becomes more clear.

I look at the box of coupons and shudder. I look at my binder and shudder some more. When I stumble back to my stockpile room I get ill. This room helps me survive and flourish, but it's also the reason I'm alone. I want to be realistic, not a crazy from the show, but am I? Am I as crazy as they are even if my stash isn't as big? Did I lose myself along the way anyway?

It's times like these that makes me wish I had a mom. I guess I could call Alice or Rosalie, but instead I call my dad.

I hear a females voice in the background, but the second he hears tears he tells me he's coming over. We hang up and five minutes later there is a knock on my door. This time, I know it won't be you, and for some reason that disappoints me.

When I open the door, my dad's eyes go wide as he takes in my appearance. I'm sure my cheeks are red and swollen, along with my eyes. I don't know what my make-up looks like, but I'm sure it's not pretty.

"Bella, what happened?" he asks as he steps in.

"I don't even know," my voice cracks as I try to explain our story. I explain from the beginning when you were just a security guard to showing up at my house to getting your job and back to my house again. I tell him what I said, and I tell him what you said, and I tell him what everyone has said. I tell him everything as I watch a wide variety of emotions take over his face.

I'm sure he's mad that you came to my house and that I let you in, but he shows relief when I tell him who you are. Then his face falls again when I tell him what you took, but then he smiles when I tell him what you did.

As I explain the story from start to finish, I feel every emotion in the book. I still have butterflies when I think of you, but I'm still so angry that you just expect me to go with a flow I can't keep up with.

Finally I'm out of words, and I start crying again. I don't even know how I got here.

"Bella, maybe it's time to take a weekend off. You have my house stocked for a while, and I know yours is too. What's a week or two?" my dad asks curiously, and I sigh. I was already taking a week off because it's a holiday weekend. Coupons don't come out on holiday weekends, but I completely forgot about that until this morning.

"There aren't any coupons this weekend," I relay, and my dad nods.

"Then, here is the best advice I have for you. I don't agree with randomly showing up at your door, but he seems interested and maybe that's not a bad thing. He should have asked, but you have to admit he did you a favor. Maybe you need to sit down with him and put up some barriers so he knows where you stand and you know where he stands. He seems like a decent enough guy, Bella. Maybe it's time you give someone else a chance?" my dad suggests, and I nod.

I have no idea when my dad started to give advice that made sense, but, for the first time in a while, he did. When he leaves I promise to calm down and take a break. I bring the box and my binder into my stockpile room and put it out of sight. I clean up my house, but I still don't touch the food. I should, but I can't.

I roll your card in my hands a few times before pulling out my phone. I don't know if it's too late to call, so I opt to text. I tell you that I'm sorry and that I really want to talk. You text me back with when and where, and I tell you tomorrow at a coffee shop about ten minutes from my house.

We don't say anything else to each other, but I lay in bed and start to think about tomorrow. I have a lot to confess and a lot to apologize for. I just hope you stay around after.

******************************************Thrifty*******************************************************

_"Babe, what are you doing?" he asks as I furiously write in my notebook._

_"Just writing," I answer like it's nothing._

_"Whatya writing?" he pushes as he sits behind me._

_I turn around to see him smirking, but I shake my head. He knows what I'm writing, and why I'm not ready for him to see._

_"Fine, don't tell me. At least tell me where you are, then?" he pleads with a puppy dog face he know I can't say no to._

_"Coffee," I reply gravely, and he makes a face._

_"Not our finest moment," he muses, but kisses me anyway. "Are you coming to bed soon?"_

_"Yup, I just finished. I hope Hannah likes this present," I mutter as I stash my notebook away._

_"She will. Maybe not anytime soon, but in time she will. Now come to bed with your husband before I throw you over my shoulder and bring you there like a caveman," he taunts while my eyes go wide. The serious part is I know he isn't joking._

_"Yes, sir." I mock salute. "Office Cullen, sir."_

_He rolls his eyes before swinging me up onto his shoulder. I let out a squeal before we're walking back to our bedroom for a long, long night._

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: There was no WitFit word today. It's Sunday so I'm suppose to reflect on my past week-I'm not a patient or reflective person, so accept this as my apology for such a short chapter yesterday!<br>**

**Rule #6: True fact, holidays=no coupons. So, this coming weekend will have none because of Labor Day.  
><strong>


	12. Aftermath

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Aftermath  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>My eyes burn as I open them, and I'm not sure if it's from the sun shining in my room or because I went to bed crying. The aftermath of the night before is still all around me as I see a pile of used tissues on my floor.<p>

After our last text message I broke down...again. Only this time, I didn't try and call anyone, I just let myself go until I was ready to sleep.

My body feels achy, but I manage to make myself look decent. I'm in jeans with a light sweater top. The weather is cooling now, which means more layers and cuter fall clothes. I slip on my boots and head out the door.

I shouldn't be surprised to see you already seated, but I guess I am. I left a little early to try and beat you, but apparently I didn't leave soon enough. You look good, your clothes are neat, and you already have a coffee in your hand.

When you see me you stand and apologize for not knowing what I drink. I shrug it off, but you insist on paying. I could fight you, but I don't. I take a seat and say thank you when you bring me a coffee and muffin. It's a sweet gesture and one I force myself to be grateful for.

You take a seat and look at my expectantly. Of course, it was me who wants to meet so I need to speak first.

"Thank you for coming," I say quietly. "And, for what you did. That was really nice, how did you know how to organize it all thought?"

"I called my mom," you admit nervously. "She started after my dad lost his job when I was a kid and stuck with it once times got better. She gave me the basics and told me to get a box."

"Wow, that's cool. I wasn't expecting that," I tell him truthfully.

"Did you think I just used google?" you tease lightly, and I nod.

"Yeah, I guess I did," I reply, but you shake your head.

"I'm sorry for taking it all without asking first. I should have known better," you apologize, and I smile.

"I'm sorry for snapping. It's just been a really weird past few weeks, and I just..." I trail off not sure what to say next.

"Need stability?" you prompt, and I nod.

"Yeah, it's just been a bit weird. Getting sick was like the icing on the cake, and I was just looking forward to getting back to normal," I say assuming you know what I mean.

"What is your normal?" you ask, and my mouth goes dry.

How do I answer that? Is my normal going to be abnormal to you?

"I'm not a hermit, but I have a few close friends, my dad is nearby, I work, and I shop. That is basically my normal," I answer non-descriptively.

"So, you don't do anything else for fun?" you push, but I shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: My eyes are falling shut and I need to do some serious cleaning. On a good note, I saved over $548 at my grocery store and was paid $2.40 to take home over 500 items. That includes enough fresh meat to last us a few months, two flats of Powerade, two things of water, a some randoms we needed. Couponing is good for the soul and my wallet! I would say have trust, but that is kinda why I did the last update the way i did...the italic was the future, not a daydream. Many have asked why Bella still says "you" and not "he" or "Edward" and it's because she's writing too someone when she writes this. I also get very edgy when authors ask for trust...if you know me, you know how I work. Everything eventually make sense in the end, I promise not to kill Bella with a bus or have Edward randomly turn into a vampire.<br>**

**Rule #7: If your life revolved around couponing, it really is time to step back. Rebecca Davidson (as seen on EC, one of the only ones I liked), said it best...if you find yourself canceling real life obligations or running your life around couponing, it's time for a break. In Bella's case, she started out with the best of intentions, and let it go on a bit too far...don't be a Bella!  
><strong>


	13. Swinging

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Swing(ing)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, you just let him walk away?" Alice asks as she looks between Rosalie and I.<p>

After the disaster at coffee they both came over to talk.

"Yeah, I mean, he said I was too much," I say as I shrug it off. You're right and I hate it, but I'm no good for you. You belong with a supermodel who knows how to be normal, not me; a couponing freak.

"Bella, I think you need an intervention," Rosalie informs me with a dead serious face.

"Why?" I question, and she sighs at me.

"Your life is moving around you, but you're not moving with it. You can't keep swinging back and forth between wanting more and being content. It's time to chose. Answer me this honestly, how much is in your checking account and your savings account right now," she pushes, and I have to think for a second.

"Checking is a little over two, savings is a little over ten, retirement is closer to forty-five," I rattle off.

"Okay, when you say two, you mean two-thousand and not two dollars, right?" Rosalie asks for clarification, and I nod.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alice nearly screams. "Sorry, crap it's these hormones, but seriously, Bella, are you insane? Jasper and I would kill for those numbers, and it's why we are still all or nothing with coupons, but you...you can afford to take a break and live your life. You need to live your life."

Tears form in my eyes as I take in her words. I'm still scared of letting go and finding myself back at square one. I know I'm more prepared this time, and if I did settle down I wouldn't have to bare the brunt alone, but still. I don't want to rely on anyone, but me.

"Where do I even start?" I croak, and they both look at each other and back at me.

"We're going to the mall," Alice states as she stands up. "You need a new look. We won't go crazy, but just a few things. Then, this Friday you're coming out with us. It's just dinner, and I don't want to hear you whine."

I nod my head and move to leave.

The mall is busy, but it's not horrible. We go through four stores total and I buy a total of three new outfits, two pairs of shoes, a weeks worth of panties, two bras, and some matching accessories. Overall, I spend about five hundred dollars and left feeling happy.

Rosalie and Alice didn't push me to answer anymore questions about you, and I force myself not to think about you either. Of course, I was smiling and happy when we were out, but once I get back home, and the girls leave, my depression sets in again.

I take one look around my house and start to change into an outfit I bought earlier. It's a completely irrational decision, but one I feel like I should make. I put on a simple pair of jeans with a black open back shirt, black flats, and a silver dangly necklace. I let my hair fall around my face and shoulders, put a little make-up on, throw my ID and some cash into a my back-pocket, and go out the door.

The bar was busy and the music was loud. One side had a dance floor while the other had tables. It wasn't a bad place to go, but I also felt nervously out of my element. I walk straight up to the bar and order a beer. The bartender takes one look at me and nods before walking away to grab my bottle. I fish out the money in my back pocket, before I feel a hand on my lower back.

_"Please tell me you're ending it there," I hear you plead. I jump a little when I realize you're reading over my shoulder. _

_"What? You don't want Hannah to know how you drug me across the bar into an office, yelled at me, then kissed me so hard I couldn't breathe?" I taunted as his eyes widened. "Or, perhaps, it's the part after you don't want her to know?"_

_"I just, God, Bella you infuriated me at that point. You blew off my date and me, just for me to run into you there...looking like that," he tries to defend. "You were so frustrating back them."_

_"As opposed to now?" I tease, and his eyes narrow. _

_"No, now I know how to handle you better. Besides, somethings should just be kept private. Ya know, like after the bar when you couldn't stop kissing me, and I practically tore your shirt off in the cab. Or, how quickly your legs spread for me and the screams you made that night..." you explain in a low whisper in my ear. My body shivers as I close my book. _

_"You're right, I think I'm done for now. But, you, you have to work to do, now," I taunt as I turn around. _

_"Somethings tells me I'll like this type of work, Mrs. Cullen," you whisper into my mouth before you kiss me. Every body of my body goes limp as your arms wrap around me._

* * *

><p><strong>If i haven't pointed this out, this will be the type of story you need to read word for word or it won't make much sense...if you skim from here on out, you may get lost.<br>**

**Rule #8: If you want to coupon you need to join a forum to help you find deals. Even I don't find all my deals myself, so others help me, and I help them. My favorite is WeUseCoupons, and it's owned by Nathan-aka, the Coupon Guy from EC. His first showing wasn't awful, but the wall of toothpaste makes me cringe, as I'm sure Colgate was too.  
><strong>


	14. Tingle

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Tingle  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>My body felt warm...too warm, and icky, way, way icky.<p>

I look over and you're staring at me. You look awake, or, at least, more awake than I am.

"Good morning," you say and it causes me to blink.

I am definitely not in my house, and I am not in my house, and every area we're touching is making me tingle. It's a good kind of tingly feeling, but I'm confused.

"How much did I drink?" I ask and it makes you laugh, but then your face falls.

"Oh, God, you don't remember anything do you," you ask in horror. It's written all over your face, so I shut my eyes and think back.

I remember seeing you, then I remember you yelling at me for being frustrating, and then we had a few drinks, and then...then we kissed. The rest isn't as clear as the beginning, but I can clearly remember giving consent.

"No, it's not completely clear, but I remember the details," I explain, and you drop your shoulders in relief. "I don't normally do this sort of thing." I'm pretty sure you already know this about me, but I feel the need to say it anyway.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't either?" you ask bashfully, and it throws me off guard that your face is turning red.

"God, we're weird," I joke, and I feel you chuckle.

"So, um, where does this leave us?" you ask cautiously, and I shrug my shoulders. I give up trying to fight against you, so I may as well give in.

"Step one, I need a shower and coffee. A lot of freaking coffee. Step two, you're taking me on a date. A real one that doesn't bring us back here," I explain like it's pieces to a puzzle. I kinda feel like we were sitting at two opposite ends of a maze and somehow through one rash decision and a few two many drinks, we stumbled our way through to each other.

"Was I that back?" you gasp with a teasing face.

I close my eyes as flashes of you play on repeat. I smile and blush...

_"You can not write that, Isabella Cullen," you exclaim behind me. I smirk thinking that about how much I enjoy teasing you. _

_"Why ever not?" I feign naivety. _

_"Because she doesn't need to read that, I vote for a re-write," you order, and I laugh. _

_"I vote for a shower," I challenge back and shut my notebook. _

_For the third night this week, I'll be going to be sore. _

* * *

><p><strong>Today, I bought 14 50 ct Sandwich Ziploc Bags, 15 Philly Mini's, 2 Hi-C 10ct, and 2 8ct Rice Krispie Treats for $14.16. It pays to do smaller transactions with a higher coupon volume once you've already stocked your house. I can count on one hand how many items I now need for the enxt 2 weeks because of our last overage stock-up a few days ago.<br>**


	15. Fidgety

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Fidgety  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"This place is really nice," I compliment as I look around the small Italian restaurant. I've passed by it on my way to work a few times, but ate here.<p>

"I'm glad you like it," you say with a smile. "I picked it on a whim."

Somehow that makes me laugh, but I also shrug. "That doesn't surprise me." It's not an insult, it's a fact. You don't play by my rules, but I think that's a good thing...or, at least, I hope so.

"So, Miss Bella who never goes out randomly decides to crash my bar, you never did tell me why you went out," you tease, and I bite my lip.

"I wanted to do something different," I explain, and you nod your head in understanding. "I called my dad, he let me vent, then he let me have it, and once I was done feeling sorry for myself, I put on some new clothes and left. I didn't think about it, I just did it."

"So, you're not stalking me this time?" you ask in a serious tone, but it causes me to burst out laughing. "You wound me, Bella."

"No, I promise I wouldn't make a very good stalker, and you must really like my name or something. You say it a lot," I muse, and the smirk returns to your face.

"I like more than just your name," you reply slyly.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. The waitresses chooses that minute to bring us our food and we eat in relative silence. it's obvious by the time we both push our plates away that we're fully and happy.

You're smirking again and I'm wondering what is going through your head. I look down at my fidgety hands and back up again. I get nervous when you go quiet.

"So, do you think we'll do this again?" you ask, and I nod shyly. I don't know why, but I'm suddenly nervous again.

"Yeah, it was fun," I answer as you pay the bill. I don't even try and interfere since I know it'll do no good if I do. We stand together and walk outside holding hands. The walk to the car isn't long, but I shiver from the evening wind, and you wrap your coat around me. It smells so much like you I'm not sure I'll ever want to give it back.

Before we get in the car you turn me towards your body and kiss me. It's one of those moments where I wonder if you're even human because my brain goes blank. This type of kissing belongs in movies and books, not wasted in Middle of Nowhere, USA on the middle of Fifth Street.

"Now, I think we need to talk about one more thing, before I take you home," you whisper as your mouth hovers mine. In that moment, I'm willing to give you anything. Your coat back, my purse, myself...if you name it, it's yours. "I want to see your stockpile room."

The fog is lifted and I freeze. Well, I'm willing to give you almost anything...

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, when I'm less tired and less busy I'll edit better. For those who don't follow me on twitter, my almost 3 year old was just diagnosed with a sleeping disorder. The medicine worked for a few days, but now nothing and I'm up and down more than I ever was when she was a baby. Literally, for a baby who slept through the night at 1 week old (6 hour stretches) being up as much as 12 times a night is killing me...slowly. We see the doctor again Tuesday. <strong>

**Rule #9 (I think that's next): A Couponers room is like their bedroom...you don't go in without permission. I don't show mine off in real life...why, because people assume way too much. I've had people expect me just to hand stuff over because I have it; one friend caught someone stashing stuff in their pockets when she walked away. Needless to say, it's a bit sacred. **

**For those asking questions about couponing...etc, feel free to follow me on twitter SammieLynnsMom as i can answer questions fairly quickly, I am locked, but will follow back anyone who follows me. I'll help anyone get started as best as I can!  
><strong>


	16. Dull

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Dull  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Word Prompt: Dull<p>

I never give you an answer that night. You act like you are okay with that, so I leave you with a kiss and wish for a good first day.

After you tell me my dad has you training with someone on days I know he likes you. The new guys never train in the mornings because that is the shift everyone wants. Normally, mid's and swing's are the hell times and those are where the rookies are sent. When you tell me you had your schedule before I went to my dad, it makes me smile.

Work is boring and mundane, but it pays the bills and that is what matters. Every night we talk on the phone for a while and catch up on our days. You enjoy talking about the station more than I like talking about my cubical, so I let you go on and on. It's nice...and easy.

By the middle of the week, I'm already missing you. It's weird not to have someone for so long that when you meet someone new you want to be near them all the time. Just being alone in a big open place is stuffy so I invite you over Friday night. You warn me that you may have to work late, but I don't mind. I make a special trip to the grocery store, without using coupons, to make sure I have the proper ingredients for what I want to make.

One of the first lessons you learn when you start to coupon is you can't have brand loyalty. At first, it made a lot of sense because if Campbells isn't on sale, but Progresso is, then you go with the cheapest. As a result, I did a lot of tasting and testing. Somethings truly didn't matter, but others, well...I just never buy anything else.

So, I make the exception and go to Kroger. Most of what I want is on sale or somehow discounted, but a few things are full price. I truly want to gag and run away, but I try to remind myself over and over again that my stockpile is sound, my accounts are good, and I can splurge a little. Between the mall and the dinner, I'll be out of play money until next month, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make...for you. For only you.

When Friday rolls around, I pull out the new dark blue sweater top and ivory jeans I got at the mall and put them on. I don't bother with shoes, but I do add a necklace. My hair is a mess from work, but I try to tease it out like Alice has shown me how to do. It kinda looks messy, and I kinda like it. I only do simple lip gloss because I didn't want to appear fake. I want you to know you're important because I put the extra five minutes of time into myself, but I'm not a Barbie...acting like I am would be a lie, and I don't want to lie to you.

Truly, no one ever makes me speechless. No one can captivate me from the second they walk into a room, until you waltzs into my life like you have always been here. Part of me wishes you had been here the whole time, but another part is happy that I got the chance to stand on my own for a while. So many of my friends from high school are married with children already, but I got to experience life. Now that I know what it's like to be alone, I'm not willing to lose you. Something about you is different, and I now realize I was nuts to fight this...somehow, we'll make this work. Somehow, this was always meant to work.

When I hear the door I don't freeze up or get anxious...I feel happy. I answer the door with a smile, but the breathe leaves my lungs when I see you're in uniform. Nothing could compare to seeing you in the blue and gold. The way your muscles slightly bulge from the cuffs on your sleeves to the way the pants hug your thighs. I realize I'm gawking when you start to chuckle.

"I didn't want to be late," you explain, and I nod. I fear opening my mouth now would only make me look like a fool. "Bella, breathe." Your amusement is hard to miss.

"I'm sorry," I stutter and open the door wider to let you in. "I just didn't realize you'd literally be coming from work." I watch you walk into my living room as my eyes roam on your ass. I can't not stare with it right in front of my face.

"Yeah, I knew it would be a later day, and I forgot to bring a change of clothes. However," you say as you turn around and reach out for me. I walk up and let you slide your arms around my waste, "You look gorgeous and whatever you're cooking smells amazing."

"Thank you." I smile brightly up at you and just like that we're normal again.

We move into the kitchen while I finish off the bread to go with the Chicken Parmesan, and you tell me more stories about your new job. Hearing about my dad at work is rather strange. He sounds like a completely different guy than the one I know, but I never spend much time at the station. Now that you're working there I may stop in more with cookies or brownies or something...my dad would know something is up, but he already knows anyway.

You act like you're starving, but I like seeing you go to town on my food. It's reassuring almost, because it seems like you did so much for me, that this is something I can definitely do in return.

After the dishes are in the sink and leftovers are put away, I find you standing in the kitchen doorway just staring at me. I smirk and shake my head. I wordlessly take your hand and walk towards the hallway. Part of me wishes I could read your mind because I really want to know what you're thinking, but I open the door to the dull and undecorated room I call my stockpile room.

When I flip the switch on, you can see the plain white walls, pale blue carpets, and rows of shelves and stuff.

"So, this is it, huh?" you ask, and I nod. "This isn't nearly as bad as I was expecting."

"What were you expecting? Like you see on TV?" I ask, and you shrug. It's not a yes or no, but I know it's a yes. "I didn't start couponing to be TV worthy. I'm not even sure when it became more than just a hobby, but it's been easier to back away a little. At least, easier than what I thought it would be."

"I'd never expect you to give it up. I mean, it is a hobby, and a smart one really," you reassure me.

"I know, but you were right, I did get a little insane. I can definitely take a step back if it means I get to keep you," I say as I switch to see your face.

In the little time I've known you, I've never seen you smile so big or so bright. We stare into each others eyes for a few more seconds before I wordlessly lead you further down the hallway to a room where we shed your blue and gold.

And this time, I remember from start to finish with everything in between.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the kinds words for Miss Sammie Lynn-I swear, if it's not one thing it's another. Both girls go in on Tuesday for their well-babies...Sammie is sleeping issues and Alice is blood issues...fun, NOT!<br>**

**Rule #10: The truth is, forgoing brand loyalty works...sometimes. If you have food allergies to contend with, brand loyalty can mean life or death. Or, a child with sensitive skin...etc. So, try new stuff, but it's okay if you can't completely jump on board with the idea that cheaper is always better.**

**Short story, today I was at the PX with hubs and the girls. My husband managed to get us a $100 phone for $34, but I was more focused on the $0.85 Gillette Fusion Shave Gel and $1 Venus Razors (the nice ones with 5 blades!), but I happened to come across several cases of $1 wipes. They were 80 ct, a brand I knew nothing about, but seemed like what I normally buy. I normally would try a few, but I was busy in other areas so I figured I'd just go back tomorrow. Well, I go to my local facebook group, post this deal and within an hour there are horror stories for this brand that can commonly be found in Dollar General. Yeah...not trying a wipe that is see-through and causes rashes. Anyone who has had to change the diapers of an almost 30 lbs 15 month old that wiggles and fights back through every changes understands why I need a wipe that does the job quickly...thankfully, I just stocked up on Huggies and only spend about $0.40 more a package...that is a $0.40 extra I'm willing to spend. So, while sometimes cheaper is better, there are other times where cheaper is just cheaply made.  
><strong>

**For those asking questions about couponing...etc, feel free to follow me on twitter SammieLynnsMom as i can answer questions fairly quickly, I am locked, but will follow back anyone who follows me. I'll help anyone get started as best as I can!  
><strong>


	17. Healthy

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Healthy  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Word Prompt: Healthy<p>

"So, we're here to pick up an order?" you ask, and I nod my head.

"Yeah, I talked to the manager earlier, and it's all here," I say as we walk into the store. "Once I get this picked up, I can take another month off again." I look up at you smiling, only to see your own smile mirroring back at me.

"And, that is why you asked me to bring my truck?" you question, and I chuckle.

"Pretty much," I say as I swing around to kiss his lips quickly. "That, and you're too hot not to show off."

Before you have a chance to say anything else we're greeting, Karen, the manager, and she tells me to let her know when we're done shopping so she can bring my things out.

As we walk out of the produce section, I see you shaking your head..

"If people can eat so healthy and still use coupons, why don't they?" you ask thoughtfully.

"I think because getting processed food is easier and will last longer. I mean, some people don't have the time, or their stores doesn't do overages, and if they don't, they're kinda stuck," I explain, and you nod your head along with me.

"So, exactly how much of your new room do you plan on filling today?" you tease me, but I playfully scowl back.

The truth is, the last six month have been the most amazing days of my life. Nothing compares to the healthy balance you've given me and moving in together just made the most sense.

I remember how nervous you were to ask, but I couldn't say yes fast enough. Every week, we'd talk on the phone and see each other when you had time off, but it was never enough. I would crave your attention, and now every night you come home it's yo me. Instead of just getting your voice, I have you, and it makes me ridiculously happy.

Of course, now that we have a rental house together, I have more room for a stockpile. And, I have different shopping needs since I'm not only buying for myself anymore. Every time I walk into our new stockpile room together, I smile ridiculously at the mass amount of men's razors and deodorants.

"Where did you go?" you ask as I snap out of my trance, but I shrug.

"Just thinking about you," I muse as we finish up the last bit of meat shopping we need.

"Well, then, think away because you're beautiful when you smile," you whisper and kiss my cheek.

"You're so cheesy," I tease, but you roll your eyes and proclaim it's what I love about you. It's true though...I do love you, so, so much.

When we get to the front, I see the flats of sports drinks, baby wipes, and cereal just waiting for us.

"Jesus, Bella," you gasp, but I shrug.

"The drinks will last the year, as will the cereal," I explain, and you nod thoughtfully understanding what I meant about this being a once a year type of thing.

"Three cases of baby wipes? Is there something you want to tell me," you ask with an eyebrow raised, but I shake my head.

"Those are for Alice and free after they double my coupons," I justify, and you nod. "I don't think we're ready for that quite yet."

"But one day, right?" you say quietly as I hand the cashier the envelope of coupons I have for her.

"Yes, one day," I start, "One day, they'll be for us."

"Good," you state. "What do you think of the name Hannah?"

You question throws me off guard as I stare at you.

"That's a pretty name," I answer nervously. "Have you been thinking about names recently?"

"Maybe," you brush off. "I heard you and Alice talking the other day, and it made me think. I really want a Hannah one day."

"Well, then, if you want it, a Hannah I will give you...one day," I promise with a kiss. "Or, a Hunter."

"Yes, or a Hunter," you accept.

All in all, we walked out spending a little over ten dollars on enough sports drink and cereal to last a year, enough meat for six months, produce for a month, and several cases of wipes for Alice as a gift.

Every one oohs and awe's over our total, but I shrug it off. I don't do this for the attention or recognition, I do this because it doesn't make sense not to.

* * *

><p><strong>Rule #11: Use overage when you can and use it well! The other day, overage is why I got over 30 days worth of groceries and still was paid to leave the store. Also, use special ordering when your store will allow you. It keeps you from shelf clearing and assures that you're going to get the quantity you need. <strong>

**Have a great Holiday Weekend! Remember, no inserts tomorrow, and I'll be taking the day off of writing to spend with my husband and girls! See you Monday!  
><strong>

**For those asking questions about couponing...etc, feel free to follow me on twitter SammieLynnsMom as i can answer questions fairly quickly, I am locked, but will follow back anyone who follows me. I'll help anyone get started as best as I can!  
><strong>


	18. Labor

**Un-betad**

Characters aren't mine, that is all.**  
><strong>

_**Word Prompt: Labor  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Come on," I say as I pull your hand back to my room. I've already bared my soul by showing you my stockpile room, and I'm tired of waiting. Playing it safe has been exhausting and the image of you in blue and gold is too much to handle. That uniform needs to go...now.<em>

_I'm not sure what I expect as my bedroom door shuts, but I whirl around to see confusion on your face. I know you're not used to seeing me in charge or bossy, hell, I'm not used to be in charge of bossy, but I want you...now. _  
><em>"Bella, we don't..." you try and give me an out, but I go onto my tip-toes to shut you up. Your arms wrap around me after a second, and they help to support me up. I'm short, you're tall, and my toes are starting to hurt. My hands trail from your face to the top of the buttons on your shirt. I want it off, and I want it off now. <em>

_You don't complain as I pop each button open and yank it up to un-tuck it. You don't make a move to stop me when I pull on your white shirt either, but when I reach for your pants your hands fly at mine. _

_"I don't think so, Bella," you say with a teasing tone. "You're sure, though, you want this?"_

_"I'm more than sure," I answer seriously. I could try and make a joke or be sarcastic, but I want you to know I'm serious. That I'm serious about us. _

_"Okay," you whisper as you bend your mouth down to mine. This time your hands are pulling on my top, and we only break apart to pull it off over my head. With a flick of your wrist, my bra is falling, and we're both standing in the middle of my room half dressed. _

_I take a few steps back and sit down on my bed. I try to scoot up, but your hands hit my hips and you don't let me move. _

_"And, where do you think you're going?" you taunt, and it makes my heart burst. Seeing you shirtless in only half your uniform is enough to drive me wild, but seeing you take control is even sexier than I would have thought. You bend at your knees and begin to unbutton my jeans. "Bella, Bella, Bella..." you tease me as my jeans fall to the floor. I visibly shiver as your hands pull down my thongs. I know I should feel embarrassment, and I sorta do, but then I sorta don't too. "You still want this?"_

_"Please, I want you," I whisper in a low tone. I watch you nod your head in understanding as your face disappears between my legs. _

_It's been far too long since I've had anyone down there, and my hands instinctively grab my comforter. Surges of pleasure and newness coarse my veins, and I can feel your five o'clock shadow on my thighs. Your tongue is doing things to me I have only dreamed of, and I'm embarrassed by the noises I'm making. _

_"Oh, God..." I moan loudly. "Yes...ugh..."_

_Pressure begins to build, and, for a brief second, I think you realize it too. Your mouth seems to be working faster and faster until intelligible words flow from my mouth and my hips buck once towards your face. _

_My breathes are labored as your face comes into view with a smirk written all over it. You seem pleased with yourself, and I'm more thank happy, but I'm not done. I want more...I want you, inside of me. _

_I slowly sit up, ignoring how wet I am and pull at the buttons of your pants. Each one pops up letting them fall off your hips a little more each time until they hit the floor. You step out and push your boxes down, while I stand up in front of you. _

_There is something different about kissing you while we're both completely naked. It may be that it's easier to forget that I'm naked when I can't see it, and I can let go more, or it's the closeness that isn't there when clothes are in the way. Either way, as I press my body to your warm chest, I heat up. Our kisses become more frantic, before I'm falling back onto my bed with your crawling up my body. _

_"You're beautiful," you whisper into my lips, and I smile. _

_I can see that you want to ask me for permission again, but I'm glad when you don't. You have my trust, and my heart, and I believe I have yours, too. My body goes hot as I feel your lining yourself up, heat radiates from your chest, and I raise my hands to your face. _

_You push in and for a split second, I feel stretching, but almost immediately I'm moaning into your shoulder. You move slowly at first, but as I raise my hips up to meet yours I see confidence build in your eyes. You smile, and I blush as I tuck my head back into the crook of your neck. _

_"Baby," you murmur into my skin, and I feel your speed start to rise. _

_"Oh, God, yes," I whisper back urgently as my hips raise to yours, making a loud slapping noise in the progress. "Edward...please..." I urge though I have no clue what I'm pleading for. _

_My eyes seal shut as my back arches up, and my body feels like it's flying. My limbs are heavy as I fall, and we're both definitely out of breathe. _

_You body falls on mine only long enough to roll next to me and then you grab me and pull me close. I feel your lips on my forehead as I kick the sheet up over our sweaty bodies. _

_Both of us seem to calm down after a few minutes, but neither one of us start to talk. I'm not really sure what to say because somehow explaining how amazing that was seems cheap. I may not have been a virgin, but this was different...you were different, and I don't want to loose this, or you. My emotions begin to bubble up as some form of reality crashes over me...how much have I really missed in the last few years? If I was willing to walk away from you, what else did walk away from without a single afterthought? _

_I'm crying before I even realize it, and I hate that I feel weak. Even with the strength of your hold, I feel small and old. _

_"Did I do something wrong?" you ask quietly, and my face immediately snaps up to yours. _

_"No, no you didn't, not at all. I'm being stupid," I explain as I wipe my face. _

_"You can talk to me, ya know. I'm always here to listen," you offer, and I sigh. Why are you so perfect? _

_"I was just thinking, if I was willing to walk away from you, what else have I missed out on," I answer, and you nod. _

_"I understand," you reply quietly, but your voice is off. "Maybe you missed something better."_

_I think for a second before I catch on to your train of thought, and my body shoots up. I don't even think to pull the sheet to cover my nakedness before I'm straddling you with my hand on each side of your face. You look almost scared. _

_"No one is better than you, that simply doesn't exist, but I'm thinking about other things. Trips, outings, time with my friends, and my father, what have I missed out with all of that because I had my head in a binder, but this...you, this wouldn't change. I was meant to end up here with you," I push out quickly. "I want to be here with you, only you, Edward. And, for some strange reason, you want me too."_

_Your face softens as each word comes out until you're smiling. I feel you start to harden between my legs, and I grind down a little. _

_"I love you," you whisper up to me, and now the tears in my eyes aren't caused by regret, but by happiness. "I don't even know how it happened, but I've fallen very hard for you, Bella. I want you...all of you." _

_"Then you can have all of me," I answer back confidently. I raised my body to kiss you, and come back down on you. I watch your eyes slowly roll back before I lean down to your ear, "I love you, too." _

^^^

"Baby, I can't believe you made me my own book," you say sweetly as you come up behind me. I'm holding Hannah in my arms as she sleeps, and I know you've finally come to the end.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I reply back. "It's just, I know there were times where you questioned what I felt at first, but I wanted you to know first hand that there was only ever you. Even if you dealt with my obsessive compulsive couponing at times."

"I never doubted your love for me," you correct, but I arch an eyebrow. "I didn't, I just questioned your sanity with coupons."

I roll my eyes and start to walk to Hannah's crib. As I place her down, she squirms for a minute before going back to sleep. Your body heat is the first thing I feel before your hand touches my shoulder.

"We really made her," I muse quietly.

"And, she's as beautiful as her mother," you tease back into my ear.

I take a few steps back once I'm confident that she's out, and we leave her room.

When I get to our bedroom, I see your book on the bed. Of course it's open on the last page.

"Is that really what you felt the first time?" you ask, and I nod.

"Yeah, it was hard to write because no words seemed to really fit, but yeah...that is really what I felt," I answer.

"Come to bed with me," you push, and I chuckle.

"Like I'd ever turn you down," I joke as you shut off the light.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well the verdict is a Pediatric Neurologist Appointment for my three year old and blood again at 2 years for my 15 month old. Could have been worse, I guess-today is my eldest's birthday, and I'm sorry this is two days too late...life got hectic, but a new story tomorrow :)<br>**

**For those asking questions about couponing...etc, feel free to follow me on twitter SammieLynnsMom as i can answer questions fairly quickly, I am locked, but will follow back anyone who follows me. I'll help anyone get started as best as I can!  
><strong>


End file.
